Falling in Red - Rise in Blue
by Princesa Camison
Summary: Si le preguntaran a Sebastian Michaelis la razón por la cual eligió hacer un contrato con Ciel Phantomhive diría que fue por la fuerza de su deseo. Él nunca admitiría -más por querer olvidarlo que por vergüenza- que fue porque en las venas de aquel niño estaba la sangre de Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de sus creadores.**

 **Hola criaturitas nocturnas, ¡este es mi primer fic de esta serie! ¡Hoy les traigo una historia súper mega ultra plus rara! Creo que soy la primera en imaginar esto, si estoy en un error ¡avísenme! ¡Espero les guste tanto como a mí me gusta escribirla!**

 **Sin más rodeos ¡Empecemos!**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **.**

Para un demonio, los humanos no eran nada más que comida, un simple recipiente que contiene la mejor sustancia de vida. Su sabor depende de lo vivido por la persona, mientras más pura más dulce, y mientras más tóxica más salada. Todo a gusto del paladar de un demonio. Esas son las almas, que no tenían ningún otro fin en el mundo-según ellos- que terminar en el estómago de algún ser oscuro.

El problema venía en que hay ciertos humanos que practicaban el exorcismo, y ciertamente no hacía un muy lindo efecto en ellos los demonios; a veces hasta los pulverizaban, todo dependía de la fuerza espiritual del humano, aunque a veces _los de arriba_ los ayudaban.

Hablando de problemas, el antes mencionado fue el que lo dejó en tal estado. Apenas y podía arrastrar sus pies, tratando de seguir con _vida_ , aunque no tenía ninguna. Para un demonio como él, que había traído hasta la misma peste, aquello fue irreal –como todo-. Definitivamente debió haber algún _ángel_ involucrado con aquel estúpido hombre que se hacía llamar la mano derecha de _dios_.

Ridículos humanos.

Decidió observar a su alrededor y saber si se encontraba en peligro. Notó que se mantenía en pie gracias a las paredes de un oscuro callejón, lleno de basura, que ahora era manchado por su sangre, podía ver la luz de las calles transitadas a un poco más de 10 pasos desde donde se encontraba. Su respiración estaba acelerada mientras agarraba a duras penas su abdomen ensangrentado por la enorme herida que poseía. Siguió arrastrándose gracias a la pared tratando de llegar a las iluminadas calles por el sol, seguramente algún humano imbécil lo veía y tratando de ayudarle él robaría su alma, así podría regenerarse aunque sea un poco para salir de ahí.

Para su enorme desgracia, chocó con un cubo de basura y rodó al suelo a tan solo 5 pasos del final del oscuro callejón. Soltó un quejido de dolor tras el golpe, maldiciendo a todos y a cada uno de los humanos y los ángeles. Le dolía mucho su herida, de hecho, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Todo le daba vueltas.

 **Un maullido**

Aquel maullido hizo que apenas lograra levantar su mirada del suelo para fijarse en un hermoso felino blanco de ojos verdes con cascabel que lo observaba curioso sentado frente a él, podía decir que hasta le brillaban los ojos, pero tal vez se debía a que lo veía borroso todo y la luz del sol que entraba al callejón lo dejaba casi ciego.

– _Niffe_ –La voz se oyó lejana, pero la sombra de la falda del vestido de alguna mujer que entraba al callejón le afirmó que se encontraba cerca. Escuchó como dio un grito ahogado de sorpresa.

Él sonrió angustiado. Se sentía tan débil que no podría devorar el alma de aquella joven que no lograba ver bien. Tal vez y era su fin. Sintió el calor de una caricia en sus cabellos más la misma voz de antes, pero no alcanzaba a identificar que decía. Ni siquiera tenía fuerza para mostrar lo sorprendido que se encontraba por el actuar de aquella intrépida joven. Todo se le fue oscureciendo poco a poco, perdía el conocimiento.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

La punzada de dolor logró hacerle abrir los ojos con desespero mientras se quejaba dándose cuenta que no se encontraba en el oscuro callejón de segundos atrás. Incorporándose con mucho dolor, apenas y logó sentarse recostado al cabezal de la cama King donde se hallaba con una camisa blanca, notó que se hallaba en una habitación. Extrañado recordó a un gato blanco de ojos verdes y la voz de una joven.

Levantó la camisa que portaba para observar su herida que ya se hallaba vendada. Seguramente aquella joven había salvado su vida. Aunque claro, no hacía falta ya que su sistema de recuperación es muy rápido –o no quería admitir que si no hubiera sido por ella se hubiera muerto-. Una vez la viera le agradecería de la mejor manera que sabía: Robaría su alma.

–Veo que ya has despertado–La dulce voz hizo que levantara su mirada pero se detuvo segundos antes al ver como el mismo felino del callejón se le acercaba ronroneando.

Después de prestarle atención al minino, levantó su mirada hacia la joven que se acercaba con una bandeja con comida. Entreabrió los labios algo sorprendido mientras la veía acomodar las cosas para que pudiera comer bien y sin problemas. Debía admitir que la joven –de seguramente 17- era linda. Sus lindos bucles rubios se ondeaban graciosamente con cada movimiento que hacía. Que hablar de sus profundos ojos azules y aquella blanca y tersa piel que a simple vista se vía que poseía.

–Debe de estar hambriento después de tres días sin despertar–Le sonrió dulcemente, sin ninguna mascara. Esperen… ¿Tres días? ¡¿Llevaba tres días dormidos?! Escuchó una pequeña risa proveniente de la joven que lo observaba divertido, tal tenía alguna mueca de molestia–No tiene que preocuparse–Ella dejó su comida en una bandeja y se la colocó en el regazó con cuidado.

Él observó la bandeja y la comida, podía ver su reflejo devolviéndole un joven de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, era su forma humana. No iba a comer, los demonios no comían eso y nunca lo harían.

– ¿Sucede algo?–Preguntó ella abriendo una de las gavetas de un mueble sacando algunas vendas, alcohol y toallas. Pero él no la observó ni respondió– ¿No es de su agrado?–Volvió a preguntar acercándose a él con los utensilios antes mencionados pero nuevamente él no respondió–Si no me respondes no sabré que sucede–Ella apartó la bandeja de él dejándola en una mesa de noche a su lado y se sentó en la cama abriéndole los botones de la camisa.

Él abrió sus ojos sorprendido mientras agarraba las muñecas de ella deteniendo así su acción para que lo observara confundido y después soltar una pequeña risa–Tranquilo, sola quiero ayudarte–

La observó fijamente fundiendo su mirada con la de ella, buscando segundas intenciones escondidas –como las de todas las mujeres que había conocido- pero no encontró nada, cosa que lo extrañó demasiado.

– ¿Quieres ayudarme?–Preguntó haciendo que la joven respingara en su sitio aun siendo agarrada por él al escuchar su voz.

–Si–Asintió sin dudas en su voz.

–Entonces…–Comenzó con su tono juguetón mientras se acercaba ella–conozco una mejor forma en la que me ayudarías–Debía robar su alma ahora.

Justo a unos centímetros de sus labios sintió como la joven le daba un pequeño y juguetón zape en la cabeza haciendo que retrocediera incrédulo. ¿Cuándo se había soltado de su agarre?–No deberías de pedir algo así, mucho menos en tu condición. –Ella agarró nuevamente los botones de la camisa de él y terminó su antigua tarea quitándole la ropa dejando al descubierto su pecho y su abdomen vendado–A parte, nunca lo haría con un extraño–Le sonrió con gracia mientras le quitaba las vendas dejando ver la herida que había sido cocida a la perfección.

Ella agarró una toalla, la empapó de alcohol y limpio la herida sintiendo como el joven herido se contraía seguramente por el ardor y el dolor que el alcohol provocaba. Una vez terminada esa acción volvió a vendarlo con nuevas vendas y le ayudó a colocarse la camisa.

–Me sorprendes–Admitió ella–A pesar de llevar tres días sin comer, has podido recuperarte muy rápido. ¿Seguro que no deseas comer?–Le preguntó amablemente con una sonrisa a lo que él negó.

– ¿Por qué me ayudas?–Preguntó confundido.

–La pregunta es–Ella agarró la bandeja y camino hacia la puerta– ¿Por qué no?–Le sonrió antes de marcharse dejándolo solo con aquel felino que se había acomodado en su regazo.

El observó al felino en su regazo que ronroneaba mientras se restregaba contra él. Lo acarició sintiendo su suave pelaje quedando casi hipnotizado con el acto, más a su mente volvía la joven rubia de ojos azules. Entrecerró el ceño extrañado del comportamiento de aquella humana que no había caído en su juego, cosa muy, pero MUY extraña.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se imaginan quien es la joven? No es un OC como tal, aparece en la serie. ¡Déjenlo en sus comentarios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Yana Toboso.**

 **¡Ya he regresado!**

 ** _*AnVi.1995: ¡OMG! O_O ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Eres tú? ¡¿En serio eres tú?! ¡SOY TU FAN! C-creo que estoy m-muriendo d-de la-la emoción…mi c-co-corazón… *muere repentinamente de un infarto* ¡Yes, My Lady! ¡Trataré con todo mi esfuerzo de mejorar!_**

 ** _*KARASTENGU: ¡Gracias! Aquí tienes el cap. XD_**

 ** _*Dear Unnamed: Si ¿eh? Quería algo diferente, algo que nunca hubiera visto. ¡Espero sigas leyendo!_**

 ** _*Luna: ¡Aquí está la conti!_**

 ** _*Saya-Chwan: Aún es el principio, prometedor se verá a medida que vayamos avanzando :) algo muy raro está a punto de ser escrito jejeje_**

 **Siento mucho si me demoré, pero resulta que mi querida y troll computadora me hizo creer que ya había subido el capítulo el mismo día que subí el de** ** _Dance With The Devil_** **en esta misma sección (no logré aguantarme). A ver, en realidad cuando subí este capítulo la página se quedó en blanco pero yo supuse que lo había subido porque se veían los menú y todo. En fin ¡Fue troll! Y me di cuenta después jejeje ¡LO SIENTO!** **Sin más, ¡comencemos!**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **.**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que aquella intrépida joven de cabellos rubios le había rescatado de una muerte segura. Aún no comprendía muy bien a la joven ni sus verdaderas intenciones. Era amable, dulce, torpe, delicada; pero es que era demasiado pura en todos los sentidos, no entendía ninguna indirecta en doble sentido, y si lo hacía se sonrojaba y salía corriendo en vez de aprovechar la situación.

¿Qué tramaba?

Aún estaba algo débil, no había comido su ración de alma y no había podido robar la de la joven ya que ésta tenía una suerte de los mil demonios, pero eso no impidió que pudiera levantarse de la cama e inspeccionar el lugar donde se encontraba.

Se dio cuenta que era una pequeña cabaña que seguramente estaba cerca de donde realmente vivía la joven, ya que no escuchaba el trote de los caballos ni las ruedas de algún carruaje cuando ella llegaba. A pesar de ser pequeña, esta poseía todo lo necesario para vivir: Una pequeña cocina, un pequeño comedor, dos cuartos y uno de cama matrimonial –en la cual él se hallaba descansando-, dos baños, una pequeña terraza donde gustar el té y un amplio bosque que se extendía hasta las colinas. Para ser precisos, la cabaña estaba justo en medio del claro del bosque.

Otra cosa que había notado era su nuevo y propio interés hacia los gatos. Desde que conoció a aquella mota de pelo blanquecina, su suavidad, su grácil caminar, sus brillantes y cristalinos ojos, su lindo ronroneo y su irresistible maullido, se volvió un adicto a estos animales. Pero el color blanco no era su favorito, de hecho, lo detestaba, pero no por eso iba a menospreciar al animal, no-no-no-no, el pobre gato no tenía la culpa de haber nacido con ese color.

Escuchó una tos proveniente de la cocina, y tras unos segundos el típico sonido del acero cayendo al suelo. Él se levantó sin mucho animó de la cama y salió hacia la pequeña cocina azulejada en blanco, negro y azul. La buscó con sus ojos rojos pero no la encontró hasta que otra tos, proveniente del suelo, hizo que la encontrará, ahí, agachada en el suelo, tosiendo con un sartén vacía en el suelo.

Suspiró acercándose a ella. Realmente le daba mucha curiosidad el hecho de que ella, aun sabiéndose tan débil físicamente, seguía esforzándose, incluso en cosas que realmente no llevan ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Se agachó a su lado.

– ¿No te parece que eres muy débil como para esforzarte de este modo?–Le preguntó algo burlón notando como se encontraba algo húmeda. Alzó su mirada hacia una de las ventanas notando como había comenzado a llover. Le había alcanzado la lluvia tal vez justo en la entrada, por eso no estaba muy empapada.

–Estoy bien, solo me humedecí un poco, nada grave. Me cambiaré enseguida y le haré el almuerzo…–Dijo tratando de levantarse pero perdió el equilibrio y casi vuelve a caer de bruces al suelo, pero él, a una velocidad impresionante, se colocó de pie y la agarró por los hombros.

– ¿Cuándo vas a desistir? No pienso comer eso–La llevó hacia un sofá donde la obligó a sentarse y reposar un poco, su respiración estaba algo agitada y sus mejillas se encontraban sonrosadas.

– ¿Tan mal preparo la comida?–Preguntó en broma sonriéndole suavemente.

–No deberías de dedicarte a ello–Siguió su broma.

–Que malo–Ella hizo un pequeño puchero que logró sacar una sonrisa en él.

No es como si él fuese muy amigable. Repito: él era un demonio, y los demonios no abarcan sentimientos positivos como el amor, la amistad, consuelo, etc. etc. Él solo se hacía el amigable para poder ganar la confianza de la chica, hacerla caer finalmente en sus redes y así poder de una buena vez comer su deliciosa, dulce, y pura alma. Aunque era un poco difícil, ya que esta ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre, y realmente no quería preguntarle cuál era su nombre, no podía simplemente decirle: ¿Cómo te llamas? O algo parecido…bueno, si podía, pero no quería.

Él quería que ella se lo dijese, quería una señal que le dijese que se estaba ganando la confianza de la chica. Aunque sea un poco. Por esa razón, iba a esperar, y esperar, y esperar…

Vale, él no tenía mucha paciencia.

–No me has dicho tu nombre–Comentó el pelinegro sentándose a su lado con un rostro exánime, indiferente.

– ¿Eh?–Ella pareció sorprenderse de este hecho–Ah…lo siento, se me había pasado–Se disculpó ella ahora con un mejor semblante–Soy Rachel–

–Rachel…–Pronunció él suavemente. Que nombre tan fuerte para una mujer tan frágil.

– ¿Y usted es…?–

–No tengo nombre, ni quiero tenerlo–Aclaró rápido y cortante.

– ¿Cómo que no tienes nombre? Eso no puede ser–Rachel parecía bastante sorprendida.

–No lo tengo–Volvió a recatar.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que ella juntó sus dos palmas tan delicadamente que apenas hizo ruido– ¡Ya sé!–Exclamó ella entusiasmada logrando que el de mirada rojiza la observara algo confundido por su actuar–Yo te daré un nombre–Le sonrió mientras el rostro de él cambiaba a puro terror.

Tal vez no debió haberle preguntado su nombre.

– ¡No lo hagas!–Se levantó como si el sofá tuviera un resorte.

– ¿Por qué? Suena divertido–

–Porque si lo haces…–Él cerró sus puños–Te perteneceré–Susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara.

– ¿Pertenecerme? No eres un perro–Ella razonó.

–Son…reglas que hay en mi país de origen. Si me das un nombre, te perteneceré, y perderé mi libertad–

No, no le estaba mintiendo del todo, aquello era una verdad incompleta, una verdad vestida de mentira. La verdadera razón por la que no podía dejar que ella le diera un nombre era porque aquello crearía un contrato entre él y ella, lo privaría a él de cualquier libertad vista y por haber. Él, amaba su libertad, y en estos más de 3000 años que llevaba subsistiendo, no había hecho un contrato, JAMÁS. El robaba almas, él iba en contra de las reglas del inframundo; pero él era un demonio, él no tenía sentido de ley. Más de una vez, los _superiores_ –encargados de que las pocas normas que imponía el infierno sean cumplidas- lo habían perseguido, castigado, pero él seguía siendo libre. Y estaba más que seguro que cualquier demonio quisiera estar en su lugar.

Ciertamente, esta sería la manera más fácil de conseguir el alma de la joven Rachel, pero –repito- él ama su libertad y no la iba a cambiar por un alma. No y no.

–Vaya, que país más raro el tuyo–Quiso reír de ironía, pero lo contuvo con una pequeña sonrisa. La doncella Rachel era demasiado inocente– ¿Puedo decirte _Without_ *?–Preguntó ella.

– ¿ _Without_?–Volvió a confundirse, la joven lo sorprendía a cada rato.

–No es un nombre, es un apodo, así que creo que no haya problema ¿no?–Ella le sonrió como lo haría un niño pequeño, uno que quiere un juguete nuevo para su larga colección.

–Creo que no habrá problema–Le sonrió de vuelta, tratando de ser amigable. Estos más de 3000 años conviviendo en el mundo de los humanos no solo lo habían hecho fuerte, sino que había aprendido a copiar las acciones de los seres humanos a la perfección, nadie se daría cuenta de su farsa.

Ni siquiera la dulce e inocente Rachel.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **¿Qué les pareció? O-o Muy corto, lo sé, trataré que el próximo sea más largo (: ¡Dejen comentarios!**

 **Puede que la personalidad de Sebastian les cause dudas y demás, tal vez piensen que es un OoC (fuera de personaje), y puede que en parte lo sea; pero recordemos que Sebastian ha vivido más de 3000 años y eso ha logrado que copiara a la perfección las emociones y sentimientos humanos, tanto así que hasta el mismo puede ser capaz de creérselo (o sea que se engaña a si mismo). Bueno esa fue mi estúpida conclusión, después de todo hay veces que Sebastian se muestra egoísta y sádico, nos muestra un Sebastian al cual no le importaría tener que hacer "x" cosa por conseguir "y" cosa sin importarle las "z" consecuencias.**

 **En fin ¡LOS AMO!**

 **PD: Y prometo que mi computadora será severamente castigada por su troll.**


End file.
